I Don't Love You Anymore
by Princess Of Stories
Summary: Gabriella is desperately in love with Chad, so she breaks up with Troy, but will she and Chad ever get together?....[Chadella]


Troy gently kissed Gabriella on the cheek, but Gabriella tilted her head around so she could peer at Chad, her best friend. He was taking his basketball out, and getting ready for basketball practice. Troy had been excused, because he had to study in the library for he was failing badly in Algebra. Troy began making out on Gabriella's lips, whilst she was looking intently at Chad, like her eyes were permanently glued to him.

'Gabs, are you okay? You seem awfully distracted these few weeks' Troy said.

Gabriella just kept on staring at the figure of Chad, that was fading away into the crowd of people.

Chad soon disappeared, but she still glanced thoughtfully at the crowd of people that Chad had disappeared in, as if she was mesmerized by the view.

'Er...Gabs?' Troy asked

Gabriella was snapped out of her daydream.

'Yes, yes, I'm fine!' She snapped angrily. That seemed to be the only thing Troy said these past days, 'Are you okay?' and 'Gabs, are you sick?'.

No, everyone thought they were going fine. But they weren't. The Happily Ever After didn't work out. Nothing seemed to work out. Why? Because Gabriella was desperately in love with Chad.

'Um...Troy. Can I talk to you?'

'Gabi, you're talking to me now. Are you sure you're not sick?' There that question came again.

'Troy, we have to talk about our relationship.' Gabriella said calming, finally focusing her eyes directly into his baby-blue ones. Any fool could see there was surprise in his eyes, but panic, because that was such a popular start for breaking up.

'Uh...sure' Troy muttered darkly.

'I don't think this is working out-' Once those words were out of her mouth, everyone could visibly see Troy, Captain of the Wildcats, flare up. Gabriella didn't look even the teeniest bit scared. She was peacefully looking at him.

'Yes?' He replied, fairly angry, but their was a flicker of hope inside his eyes that Gabriella was not breaking up with him.

'I think we should break up' Gabriella said, straight to the point, as she usually did.

All the hope inside his eyes gave one last shimmer, and faded away. His eye's were so full of hatred that people could practically feel the heat. Everyone's eyes on the corridor was on him.

'What did you just say?'

'I think we should break up,' Gabriella repeated.

'WHAT?'

'I mean, seriously.'

'You know what you're doing right now!? You're giving away the BEST THING that has EVERY happened in your life, which is ME!' And with a final stomp and glare, he turned around and walked off.

Gabriella just looked at him. She knew she should regret what she just did- But she didn't. Her eyes were like lights of joy, finally happy to have broken free. A tiny, unnoticeable tear of happiness sidled down her perfect, delicate face.

--

It was the 'Winter Wonder' dance, and nearly everyone had a partner, well, except for a few people. One of them was Gabriella, as well as Chad. Troy didn't have a partner either, but not many people noticed anyway. Nobody liked him after his very arrogant speech to Gabriella in the hallway. A couple other people who didn't have partners were Sharpay, since Zeke was sick that day with Rota Virus, which made him throw up all the time, Brett, the new guy, and Taylor. Poor Taylor.

So, on the dance floor, Gabriella just rocked out with Taylor, bumping to the beat. Nearly everyone's eyes were on her and Taylor. They were just chilling with the music, though their body was swaying and flowing to the pattern of the song. Gabriella and Taylor, since they didn't have partners, decided to go wild that night- Gabriella wore a sparky black/white minidress with frills, that had tiny gems stitched along the steams. Nearly everyone had to agree that it showed her perfect figure wonderfully, and that the tear-shaped hole in the middle(That Gabriella accidentally made it, but then fixed it and it looked better that before), which showed her midriff was great. Everyone complimented her, even Sharpay. Taylor wore a brown minidress, with no frills, but with loops, and a medium-sized bow near the midriff. The dress had stylish folds, and was light and floaty. Taylor also dark colored bracelets on her wrist's, but Gabriella wore, to suit her dress, black and white bangles. They both looked fabulous.

Gabriella attracted a certain boy that day, well, two, one which was her ex-boyfriend, the ever-famous Troy Bolton. The other was Chad Danforth. Chad stared at the beautiful girl, her wavy hazel-coloured brown hair bouncing wildly on her shoulders, shining. Her moss green eyes sparkled, and she was looking prettier that ever.

He had heard of Troy and Gabriella's break-up, and had been a little sorry for his best friend, but there was still a tingle of happiness inside him, since now she was single. Now all he needed to make her his was courage. But he was far from achieving that.


End file.
